redridinghoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Adrian Lazar
Adrian Lazar is a wealthy blacksmith in Daggerhorn, the father of Henry Lazar and the son of Madame Lazar. It is revealed he was once the lover of Suzette and is Lucie's real father. History When he was young, Adrian met Suzette and fell in love with her. However, their parents forbade the relationship and forced them to find happiness in different marriages. With his wife, Adrian had a son named Henry. He also established a successful smithy, eventually becoming one of the wealthiest men in Daggerhorn. It's implied, however, that he never stopped loving Suzette. His wife died at some point. Adrian ended up having an affair with Suzette - despite the fact she was now married to Cesaire - about eighteen years prior to the events of Red Riding Hood, ''which resulted in Suzette falling pregnant with Adrian's child, Lucie. It is unknown if Adrian ever learned Lucie was his daughter; he and Suzette eventually broke off their affair, probably due to fear of getting caught as they still loved each other (Suzette later told Valerie she came to love her husband, which may also have influenced the end of the relationship, though it is unclear how true this is, it is also possible, though she is never mentioned that the affair also ended because Adrian may have grown to love his own wife). Suzette let everyone believe Lucie was Cesaire's child. ''Red Riding Hood Adrian agrees to betroth his son Henry, who has become his apprentice, to Valerie, Suzette's daughter with Cesaire (presumably because of his previous relationship with Suzette and the fact Henry loved Valerie). It's possible, given he agreed that Valerie would marry Henry instead of Lucie, that he knew - or at least suspected - by this point that Lucie was his daughter and therefore, Henry's half-sister, though he never told anyone and thus, had to arrange a union with Valerie as she was Cesaire's daughter. When Lucie was killed by the Wolf, Adrian seemed greatly saddened (possibly because he knew Lucie had been his daughter). He and his son joined with the other villagers to head to the wolf's cave and kill it for the village's safety. Adrian agrees to split up inside the cave to search for the Wolf, accompanied by Peter and Henry. Unfortunately, when Peter wanders off, father and son are ambushed by the Wolf. Despite Henry's attempts to help, Adrian is savagely mauled to death by the Wolf. When he's deceased, he is seen being mourned by his mother, Madame Lazar, in front of the entire pub and is last seen being mourned by close friends and son and especially Suzette, because she had loved him and she now lost two of her family. Valerie sees her mother's grief and deduces that Adrian was the man her mother loved and that he was Lucie's true father, which is why she couldn't marry Henry. As it is later revealed that the Wolf is actually Cesaire, it is deduced that Cesaire killed Adrian in revenge for having an affair with Suzette, after he discovered Lucie wasn't his daughter. Family *Henry Lazar (son) *Henry's mother (first wife, ''deceased) *Suzette (''former lover; ''deceased) *Lucie (''daughter; ''deceased) *Valerie (''unofficial step-daughter/former future daughter-in-law) *Madame Lazar (mother) Trivia. *In the book adaptation of the same name by Catherine Hardwicke, his name is sometimes misspelled Adrien. Image Gallery Redridinghood2011s2.jpg|Adrian Lazar beside his son, Henry IcDcdo.png RedRidingHood0408.jpg RedRidingHood0641.jpg|Adrian killed by The Wolf. RedRidingHood0762.jpg RedRidingHood0765.jpg Red-Riding-Hood-BluRay-2011-Film-red-riding-hood-23980462-500-208.jpg Red-Riding-Hood-BluRay-2011-Film-red-riding-hood-23980467-500-208.jpg Category:Warriors Category:Hunters Category:Blacksmiths Category:Male Characters Category:Red Riding Hood Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Fathers Category:Werewolf Hunters Category:Lovers Category:Lazar Family Category:Residents of Daggerhorn Category:Characters who are bitten Category:Spouses